


Game Over

by Lxurentia



Series: A Bundle of Haikyuu One shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader Insert, slight mention of kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxurentia/pseuds/Lxurentia
Summary: It was the usual routine every Friday. Wake up early and go to school, watch Nekoma practice and be their unofficial team manager, and then hang out with your two childhood best friends. It was just like every other Friday, except it wasn't.- or -You as the reader have this ongoing tradition where you hang out with Kuroo and Kenma every Friday after practice to kick off the weekend. This time things are a little different.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: A Bundle of Haikyuu One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an insert so please forgive me if it's not the best thing ever. I have written other stories on here before for certain pairings, but I wanted to try something new. :)
> 
> This will be a one shot, but I do plan on uploading more of these one shot inserts with other characters.

When your family informed you that you would be moving for what felt like the hundredth time in your life, you never expected to find two of your best friends in a matter of days after moving in. Even though Kuroo was this charismatic guy, he was actually pretty shy when you two had met. He was also new to the neighborhood and you had made it your mission to befriend him. Of course, as time went on you eventually met his one other friend: Kenma. It wasn’t surprising that the three of you became inseparable, but something had changed once you had entered high school with Kenma. You couldn’t view him as just your introverted friend anymore. Besides the fact that new feelings began to rattle around in your head, your friendship remained as strong as ever.

Fridays were always the same for the three of you: Wake up at an ungodly hour to attend school, Have Kuroo pester you the entire time during class since he sat right behind you in class, be the unofficial manager for Nekoma, and finally kick off the weekend with the brand new video game that you had been raving about for the past three months.

You couldn't really call yourself obsessed with gaming, but your wall of video games that you had been collecting ever since you were a child said otherwise. You could never forget the slight look of awe in Kenma's face the first time he had seen the game and manga filled white shelf in your room.

A dull bell sounded throughout your classroom signaling the end of another school day. Finally having enough of Kuroo's persistent stare at the back of your neck you turned to give the harshest glare that you could manage, "Is there something that you need from me?"

"Nope, I was just wondering when you planned on being our official manager...", Kuroo sighed with a slight smirk. This would always happen every time you had promised to help the team with practice during your free time.

You matched his smirk with a sickly, sweet grin, "I'll join as soon as pigs can fucking fly!"

"Gah, it was worth a shot.", Kuroo started as he raised his hands in defeat, "Let's go unofficial manager."

You merely scoffed in response at his feigned defeat, but you complied as you followed him to the gym. It wasn't as if you didn't want to be their manager. You loved visiting the team and helping them out anyway you could, but with it being your last year in high school, your parents wanted you to focus on entrance exams. 

Although, that never stopped you on many evenings from bringing them baked treats when they had an intense practice. You rather enjoyed being the teams's unofficial manager.

The team practiced with their usual amount of vigor, but one player in particular seemed to focus on you more than usual. Kenma wasn't much for words, but from his gaze alone you could tell that he had been thinking about something rather intensely, "Ken, is something bothering you?"

He shook his head as he tried to hide his face from you, "No, I was just wondering if you got that game that you had been telling me about."

All he wanted was to see your face light up as you enthusiastically pull out the games package from your bag, "I did!", You practically shout with excitement. It was the latest installment of your favorite horror game series, so when they announced that another game was in the works you began to save up money for it immediately.

A sharp whistle signaled the start of practice and the start of your unofficial managerial duties. You collected run away balls, recorded stats as they practiced receives, and tried to keep Yaku from murdering Lev every five minutes. Practice whizzed by in no time as the team was finally dismissed to go change. 

You, Kenma, and Kuroo would walk home as usual, but each week you would all hang out at each other’s houses. This Friday's hangout was supposed to be at Kenma's house where the three of you would try to beat the newly purchased horror game, but Kuroo was quick to interject.

“Not this Friday”, Kuroo began to sigh, “We have a big exam coming up that I have to study for, so you two have fun.”, He finished with a wink before leaving to go dismantle the volleyball net.

"Shit, I forgot about that exam.", You whined as you left the gym with Kenma just behind you.

"We can always just cancel...", Kenma mumbled not sparing a glance away from his phone.

A small pout graced your lips at his notion, "Absolutely not! I'll just study for it tomorrow."

* * *

Despite being down by one member of the trio, you pull out the brand-new copy of a horror game that you’d had your eyes on for the past few months. You had told Kenma all about the series and how much you loved it, so he was more than happy to play it with you when you asked.

Besides, how could he say no to your pouting face as you approached him earlier. It was a shame that Kuroo couldn’t join you both, but there was a small hint of happiness at the idea of being alone with you. Even if it were just you being stuck on the same enemy for the past five minutes.

“…I think you can stop now.”, he almost laughed as he saw you mash the buttons with ferocity. He couldn’t help but stare at how concentrated you were and found it to be adorable. They way your nose would scrunch up and the occasional slip of a curse word, he could get used to this side of you.

You weren’t as invested in video games as Kenma, but you played your fair share of games. Hell, sometimes you’d even kick his ass in one-on-one combat. The fact that he had someone to share his interests with _and_ challenge him kept him captivated by you.

The panic behind your eyes was hard to miss as you began to unleash a round of bullets on a single enemy, “I just want to be sure-”

“You shot them thirty-eight times in the head, or what’s left of it. Trust me, they’re very _very_ dead.”, He interrupted with a snort. Your character finally left what was left of the corpse to approach the next checkpoint, but something suddenly stabbed the back of the characters shoulder.

You turned your character a second too late as an enemy gave a final stab to your character’s chest. An eerie black screen bloomed across the television as a red “game over” fizzled across the screen.

The reflection of the television showed how close you two had been sitting next to each other the entire time, and suddenly you were grateful for the dim lighting in his room as it hid your blush fairly well.

Hitting continue you try the level once more with newfound conviction. Come hell or high water you were getting past this level…Even if you weren’t the best with horror games.

Kenma let a small laugh overtake him as he watched you fail once again, “You’re not very good at this game…”

A sigh of defeat escaped past your lips as you unceremoniously flop backwards onto his bed. You couldn’t help but notice the slight smell of green apples and cedar take over your senses, but you keep yourself from inhaling further and looking creepy.

He gave a small poke to your cheek, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you really want me to rant about it?”, You ask as you turned your head to face him, “We can just play a round of combat if you want?”

A small scowl could be seen on his face at your reply, “No, tell me what happened.”

“If you must know…”, You mumble before sitting up on your elbows, “I had a guy in my lab take a pipette out of my hands because it was too hard and that I should just focus on data entry. As a woman that will soon be entering the field of biology, I wanted to commit _arson_.”, You practically hissed.

Okay, so maybe not arson since it’s a federal offense but any other act of violence just wasn’t enough.

You continued to rant about how your biology lab partner had been nothing but an asshole the entire year, but you barely noticed the small nods that Kenma gave you. “You’ve gone awfully quiet, was I getting too annoying complaining about what they did? I can stop if you’d like.”, You say with a small pout.

As much as he hated to admit it, he found your pouts to be the cutest thing he had ever seen, “Mm, no no…. I’m just plotting their murder is all. Continue.”, He mumbled with a slight glint in his eyes. That glint was the only hint that you got that he was actually joking.

At this you began to laugh, there was something about image of the usually passive setter punching the daylights out of someone seemed comical. You had never seen him angry enough to outwardly express it beyond the occasional rant about a bad game mechanic. But even those were fairly tame on the surface. His eyes said another story that day, and to this day it amazed you how much expression he showed through his eyes alone. God forbid you were ever pinned down by the intensity of his gaze.

“You don’t have to do all of that.”, You giggle.

He slightly rolled his eyes before locking them with yours, “I’m just saying that they suck.”

You return his retort with small jab to his side before passing him the controller, “Here, you give the game a shot. See what I did there? A _shot_?”

His face shows an unamused smirk, but once again his eyes and motions betrayed him as he grabbed the controller from your hands. Without thinking you begin to lay your head in his lap as he hit continue. You felt him stiffen under you, but you continued to make yourself comfortable as you wrapped a nearby blanket around you.

Not bothering to comment on your new position, Kenma began to shoot down each enemy he came across with ease. He wasn’t too fond of horror games, but he could manage his fear well enough to keep himself from jumping and disturbing you. Unfortunately for you, you had a much harder time not flinching whenever a monster would jumpscare you.

He wouldn’t have minded all of the jolting if it weren’t for the fact that he had decided to wear shorts. He could feel how soft and warm your skin was against his thighs and every sigh you would exhale would leave goosebumps against his skin.

It was almost too much, but thankfully you had started to doze off. You were a bit clingy in your sleep as you curled into him more, but he didn’t mind it one bit. He couldn’t help but stare at how peaceful you looked with your head on his lap.

Kenma allowed a smile to grace his lips while he traced your jawline with a single finger, “Why are you so cute when you sleep...”, he mumbled in feigned annoyance.

As luck would have it, you were anything but asleep as he had uttered that last sentence. You waited a few seconds more to see if he would say anything else, but instead you could feel him continue to stare at your “sleeping” figure.

You couldn’t take it anymore as you opened your eyes and cupped the sides of his face, “Bold of you to assume that I’m asleep.”, You teased before capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

He didn’t even bother to use words at this point as he leaned in once more to give you a much more timid kiss in return. You accepted his slightly chapped lips against your own as you pull him closer. You had to lead the kiss for the most part, but you couldn’t complain as you pulled a groan out of the usually quiet setter.

Once he finally pulled away to get his breath back a loud scream tore through the room as your video game character died for the third time that night.

“We should play horror games more often...”, You teased before sitting up to plug in the other controller.

You could hear a small scoff from the bed, “Just switch it over to combat and _maybe_ we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you have any suggestions or if you just wanna talk.
> 
> Stay safe out there and wear a mask!! :)


End file.
